One day after Nami's past
by Sonnentanz
Summary: Das Ganze ist ein OneShot zu dem Pairing ZorroxNami und entstand, nachdem ich an Silvester die ungeschnittenen Folgen Ruffy vs. Arlong geguckt habe... Die FF spielt einen Tag nachdem die Crew Kokos verlassen hat.


The one and only

**One day after**

Okay, Leute. Das hier ist also mein erster One-Shot und ein ziemlich verwirrender noch dazu. Er entstand nachdem ich an Silvester die ungeschnittenen One Piece Folgen „Ruffy vs. Arlong" geguckt habe. Der One-Shot handelt von Zorro und Nami und ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen, nachdem die Crew Kokos verlassen hat. Das Ende ist vollkommen anders, als ich mir das eigentlich vorgestellt hatte, aber irgendwie kam auf einmal alles von selbst. Also dann, Bühne frei:

**One day after**

_‚Jetzt ist es bereits einen Tag her, seit wir Kokos verlassen haben. Wir segeln also nunmehr schon seit über 24 Stunden über den East Blue. Du stehst an der Reling und schaust nach, ob der Kurs noch stimmt. Ein Lächeln huscht über dein Gesicht. Anscheinend sind wir richtig. Du stehst dort und schaust auf das Meer. Das große, endlos weite, blaue Meer. Es ist ein schöner Tag und man kann weit sehen. Am Horizont geht langsam die Sonne unter. Weißt du eigentlich wie schön du gerade aussiehst? Während du dort stehst und dich an der Reling abstützt? Die untergehende Sonne taucht deine Silhouette in ein rotes Licht. Du siehst fast mystisch aus. Die Schatten legen sich über deinen Körper. Mittlerweile ist die Sonne im Meer versunken. Es ist dunkel. Du stehst immer noch an der Reling. Du weißt, dass bald der Mond aufgeht. Dass er dieses Schiff dann in sein weißes Licht tauchen wird. Wie muss dieses Szenario bloß für einen Zuschauer aussehen? Eine hübsche, junge Frau mit roten Haaren, die sich über das Geländer beugt und auf das dunkle Wasser unter ihr schaut. Und ein Schwertkämpfer, der allem Anschein nach einfach nur gegen den Mast gelehnt dasitzt und schläft. Du glaubst, dass ich schlafe, nicht wahr? Aber du irrst dich! Ich bin wach und beobachte dich schon eine ganze Weile. Du stehst dot bestimmt schon seit mindestens zwei Stunden. Hast dich kaum bewegt. Der Wind fährt durch dein Haar, bemerkst du es überhaupt? Mir scheint, als hättest du während der ganzen zwei Stunden die Welt um dich herum völlig vergessen. Registrierst du uns überhaupt noch? Du starrst auf das Wasser und bist mit deinen Gedanken gerade glaub ich, ganz schön weit weg. Du denkst an Bellemere, richtig? Vermisst du sie? Vermisst du Kokos, mit all seinen Bewohnern? Deine Schwester Nojiko und Genzo? Vermisst du sie? Bestimmt vermisst du sie, was für eine dumme Frage! Schließlich hast du acht Jahre deines Lebens dafür geopfert, sie aus Arlongs Tyrannei freizukaufen. Da ist es ganz klar, dass du sie vermisst. Aber warum bist du dann mitgekommen? Warum bist du nicht bei ihnen geblieben? Jetzt wo Frieden auf der Insel herrscht und du und die anderen Dorfbewohner alle frei wärt? Warum bist du mitgekommen?'_

_‚Einen Tag ist es schon her, seit ich meine Vergangenheit hinter mir zurückgelassen habe. Einen ganzen Tag sind wir schon von Kokos entfernt. Von Kokos, von Nojiko und Genzo … und von Bellemere. … Bellemere … Ich vermisse dich Bellemere, aber ich muss mein eigenes Leben leben. Jetzt herrscht nach acht Jahren endlich Frieden auf der Insel. Jetzt könnte ich zusammen mit Nojiko weiter Orangenbäume anpflanzen. Ich müsste nicht mehr klauen, um das Lösegeld für Kokos zusammenzubekommen. Jetzt könnte ich in Kokos leben und wäre endlich frei. Nach acht langen Jahren wäre ich endlich frei. Aber ich wäre nicht glücklich. Ich habe mit meinen Freunden schon so viele Abenteuer erlebt. Sie haben mir geholfen Arlong zu besiegen. Ich kann sie jetzt nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Ich bin es ihnen schuldig mitzukommen. Außerdem sind sie die Einzigen gewesen, die mich in den letzten acht Jahren zum Lachen gebracht haben. Hier an Bord der Flying Lamb habe ich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder richtig gelacht. Ich war wieder glücklich. Sicher, ich vermisse Kokos und seine seine Bewohner, aber ich habe mich entschieden: Ich will zur See fahren! Ich will eine Seekarte von der ganzen Welt zeichnen. Das war immer mein Traum, das weißt du doch. Und du hast gesagt, ich soll meinen Traum verwirklichen. Und dass ich viel Spaß im Leben haben soll. Jetzt habe ich Spaß, Bellemere. Jetzt bin ich glücklich… Glaub mir, ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich mitfahren soll, aber ich muss endlich mit der Vergangenheit abschließen. Ich muss sie hinter mir lassen und noch einmal von vorne beginnen, weit weg von Kokos. Und ich werde stark werden. Alle meine Freunde sind stark. Ich muss genauso stark werden wie sie. Bei dem Kampf im Arlong Park konnte ich ihnen kein bisschen helfen, weil ich so schwach war. Sie wären fast gestorben und ich habe nur zugeguckt. Sie haben dabei ihr Leben für mich riskiert. Zorro wäre beinahe gestorben. Meinetwegen. Er… er war verletzt und hat trotzdem gegen Okta gekämpft. Er war nicht so schwach wie ich. Ich muss endlich lernen mich selbst zu verteidigen. … Nanu? Schon so spät? Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit verging. Es ist ja schon Nacht und der Mond steht am Himmel. Jetzt merke ich auch wie mir kalt wird. Meine Güte ich fange ja schon an zu zittern. Ich sollte lieber rein in die Kabine gehen… Plötzlich spüre ich, wie jemand von hinten seine Arme um mich schlingt. Starke Arme. Das kann nur Zorro sein. Ja, es muss Zorro sein. Er tritt hinter mich und hält mich fest. Ich fühle mich so geborgen, so sicher in seinen Armen. Bilde ich mir das ein oder habe ich aufgehört zu zittern?'_

„Du bist ja ganz kalt. Komm lieber rein, sonst erkältest du dich noch.", flüstert er mir ins Ohr.

„Nein, nein, geht schon! Mir ist überhaupt nicht kalt.", wehre ich ab.

_‚Sie fühlt sich völlig unterkühlt an. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt wie lange sie schon hier draußen steht, ohne sich zu bewegen. Ich halte sie in meinen Armen. Langsam hört sie auf zu zittern. Mein Arm streift kurz ihren Verband.'_

„Tut die Wunde noch weh?", frage ich sie.

„Ach Quatsch! Das war doch bloß ein kleiner Kratzer! Ich mache mir viel größere Sorgen um deine Wunde. Andere würden mit so einer Wunde noch nicht einmal aufstehen können.", entgegnet sie mir.

_‚Was? Sie macht sich Sorgen um mich? Aber wieso denn? Mir geht es doch gut. Warum fängt sie denn jetzt auf einmal an zu weinen?'_

„Weißt du eigentlich, was für Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe? Du hättest bei dem Kampf sterben können. Falkenauge hat dich erst verletzt. Die Wunde war noch nicht einmal richtig verheilt! Und du wirfst dich gleich in den nächsten Kampf! Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!"

„Du hattest Angst um mich? Wirklich? Aber mir ist doch nicht passiert. Mir geht es gut wirklich. Jetzt hör' doch auf zu weinen, bitte."

_‚Aber… aber was macht er denn da? Wieso tut er das?'_

_‚Meine Güte! Was ist denn bloß in mich gefahren? Warum tue ich das bloß? Nur weil sie aufhören sollte zu weinen? Nein, bestimmt nicht! Sie sah eben so besorgt aus, wie sie mich mit Tränen in den Augen angeschaut hat. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders.'_

_‚Ich spüre plötzlich seine Lippen auf meinen Eigenen. Sie fühlen sich so weich und warm an. Das hätte ich gar nicht von ihm erwartet. Er ist sonst immer so rau und abweisend. Aber das hier, das ist … unglaublich. Mir wird schlagartig warm. Dieses Gefühl breitet sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus. Bahnt sich seinen Weg von meinem Bauch aus in alle Teile meines Körpers. Was ist das bloß für ein Gefühl?'_

_‚Mir kommt es vor, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Eine Sekunde dehnt sich ins Unendliche. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir schon hier stehen und uns küssen, aber ich weiß, dass ich auf keinen Fall will, dass es endet. Ich habe meine Arme um deine Taille gelegt und halte dich fest. Du schlingst deine Arme um meinen Hals, als würdest du mich nie mehr loslassen wollen. Ich weiß nicht, was das für ein Gefühl ist, aber ich fühle mich auf einmal unglaublich glücklich. Plötzlich löst du deine Lippen von meinen und schaust mir in die Augen. Du lächelst.'_

„Zorro?"

„Ja?"

_‚Ich schaue ihm fest in die Augen und nehme allen meinen Mut zusammen.'_

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

_‚Er schaut mich vollkommen sprachlos an. Von ihm kommt keinerlei Reaktion. Warum antwortet er denn nicht?'_

_‚Was macht sie da bloß mit mir? Hat sie gerade zu mir gesagt, dass sie mich liebt? Wie sie mich anschaut… So erwartungsvoll… Und ich stehe hier wie der letzte Idiot und habe nicht einmal den Mumm dazu, den Mund aufzumachen. Sonst bin ich doch immer so mutig, was ist nur mit mir los?'_

_‚Er schaut mich an. Er schaut mich einfach nur an. Dann, nach wie mir scheint schier endloser Zeit, öffnet er endlich den Mund…'_

„Ich glaube, ich liebe dich auch."

_‚Und dann küsst er mich, wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte, noch einmal.'_

‚_Ja, jetzt glaube ich es nicht nur… Jetzt weiß ich es: Ich liebe dich, Nami!'_


End file.
